


(Haiykuu x reader) one shots

by weeb_writer135



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb_writer135/pseuds/weeb_writer135
Summary: Just some one-shots with your fav boys from haikyuu(Very slow updates)





	1. Internet girlfriend (Tooru Oikawa x reader)☁️

Reader's pov~

I open the door and groan tiredly from walking home greeting my brother. "Wow thanks for the ride!" I spoke sarcastically.

"Tch whatever you need it anyways..." I glare at him "just kidding just kidding just kidding!"

I rolled my eyes and went to my room, I turn on my computer and go on go chat. Yes it is really named that.

I have a few followers and I talk to them about how their school is and well their day is going. I noticed that I had a new follower and message. I press on the notification and follow them back.

As I tap on the message it was one of my friends he is from Japan his name is oikawa tooru we text a lot. I developed a small crush on him......

Ok that was a lie, I like him A LOT.

Pretty_setter✨: hi!   
Pretty_setter✨: hi!

Prettypotato🥔: oh hi oikawa :)

Pretty_setter✨: soo how was your day?

Prettypotato🥔: it was alright

Prettypotato🥔: how was the fangirls?

Pretty_setter✨: 0-0 lets not talk about them....

Prettypotato🥔: lol ok

-

"Oi shittykawa who are you texting?" Iwaizumi said annoyed with how many times oikawa's phone was going off.

"Oh y/n-chan" oikawa

"Tch Shittykawa she could be a catfish or she might not even be real"

-

Pretty_setter✨: can I text you later?

Prettypotato🥔: sure!

Pretty_setter✨: I gtg iwa-chan is getting annoyed at me

Prettypotato🥔: Oki byeeeeeee!

Pretty_setter✨: Byeeee!

-

'When are you going to tell y/n that you like her' Oikawa thought to himself

It was now after practice and I decided to text y/n.

-

Pretty_setter✨: hey y/n-chan!  
Pretty_setter✨: hey y/n-chan!

Prettypotato🥔: hi Oikawa❤️

Pretty_setter✨: hey I need to tell you something..

Prettypotato🥔: I'm listening......

Pretty_setter✨: I um

Pretty_setter✨: well I

Pretty_setter✨: I REALLY LIKE YOU!

Prettypotato🥔: Me too

Pretty_setter✨: whAt.

Prettypotato🥔: I like you too❤️

Prettypotato🥔: I gtg my dad is calling me

Pretty_setter✨: Ok byeeeeee y/n-chan!

-

I walk down the stairs and my dad tells me. "Y/n we're moving to japan I got a job there so start packing.

My eyes widen nervously and excited for I was going to get to see him in person now.

Prettypotato🥔 is typing......

Nah I'll surprise him

Time skip~

I unpack my things and my dad walks into my room.

"Are you excited for your first day at school?" He says. "Yep!" "Anyways here is Your uniform.

"Thanks, dad"

Time skip~

I wake to the sound of my alarm, I stopped it and got up and got dressed. Once I ate, I said goodbye to my dad and start walking to my new school. I walk up to the office and got my locker number and schedule. Once I put my stuff in my locker I took out my phone and texted tooru.

Prettypotato🥔: hey where are you?

Pretty_setter✨: I am at school where else

Prettypotato🥔: Ok which school?

Pretty_setter✨: Aoba Johsai

Prettypotato🥔: where

Pretty_setter✨: I am near the restroom at my locker.

Prettypotato🥔: did you hear about a new girl at school?

Pretty_setter✨: yes why?

Prettypotato🥔: do you see a girl typing on her phone with h/c hair.

Pretty_setter✨: yes

Prettypotato🥔: that's me I am here I moved to Japan.

Oikawa's eyes went wide as he stared at you, you run and hug him.

"You're real?!" Oikawa spoke

"Nooo I'm just a figment of your imagination," you said sarcastically. I laughed and hugged him one more time.

This was going to be the best day ever!

~end~


	2. Hello?...(Kōtarō Bokuto x reader)💔/☁️

Soulmate AU: When you turn 17 your soulmate's number appears on your wrist.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Reader's POV~

It's my birthday today and I decided not to do anything this year only dinner with family, so here I am watching haikyuu for the 10th time this month. Bokuto is my favorite character in the show but of course, I have other favorites but it's not like how it is with Bokuto.

I turned over my wrist and there was a phone number on it. 'It's my soulmate's number!' I decided to call them tomorrow. My phone starts to ring, thinking it was my number instead it was a number I didn't recognize. I checked to see if it was my soulmate but it wasn't.

I still answered either way, "hello?......hello?..... is anyone there?" and nothing. the person didn't respond at all. It was just silence. I hung up and unpaused the TV.

Bokuto's POV~

It's been a few months since my birthday and got a numbered wrist unexpectedly 'what is this?' I have never seen anything like it.

I pick up my phone and dial the number wondering to hear their voice. The phone rings for what feels like forever until, I hear a voice on the other side of the phone.

"hello?......"

Her voice was so pretty...I could just listen to it all the time and never speak.

"hello?....."

I broke out of the trance I was in and decided to speak up.

"Hey! hey! hey! Your voice is really pretty...."

"Is anyone there?"

"I am....." my voice starts to die down "I am here it's your soulmate..."

The phone hangs up and she is no longer there. My heart starts to hurt a bit while I turn off my phone and lay back down on my bed.

I rub my thumb over the numbers as my eyelid start to get heavy and finally drifting off to sleep.

The next day~

Reader's POV~

I talk to my friend and tell her about the call I got yesterday "They didn't say anything which was weird" I spoke. "Maybe they were so speechless to hear your voice" she teased. "Well I'm going to call my soulmate later today," I said.

The bell rings and as if right on cue the teacher walks into the class, and class begins.

Time skip~

I walk into my room and plop myself on my bed. I take out my phone and dial the number. the phone starts to ring and someone picked up on the other line.

"hey!"

I was in shock the voice on the other line sounded familiar, a little too familiar. 

"Hello?.."

"Hi my name is y/n"

"Oya? Is anyone there?"

"can you hear me?"

"Well if you're not going to speak I guess I'll just hang up then..."

The phone line hangs up and it left me confused I know that voice it couldn't be him. I tried to dial again but nothing it said the number was out of service.

Time skip~

It has been a year and I haven't been able to call him we always miss the calls to each other and If I tried to call back either he wouldn't pick up or that the phone line was unavailable. everyone has their soulmate already while I'm having trouble just contacting him

'why can't I just call him' hot tears brimmed my eyes. I cried hard until tears couldn't be shown anymore I laid down and closed my eyes.

time skip

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was in a classroom and in a uniform class was in session, I looked out the window and it looked nothing like my school I started to panic. I pinned myself hoping it was a dream. everything was the same I was still in a class and nothing looking like home.

I just waited out of the class and as soon as I pulled out my phone I called my soulmate the rings and picks up.

"Hello?" I say timidly

"Hey! I can hear you!"

I get excited "I'm y/n what's your name"

"That a pretty name and I'm Bokuto" my eyes widen and I blush but as he finishes his sentence I hear it down the hallway, I turn to that direction without a doubt he was there. I run up to him and hug him.

"it's me y/n!" his eyes widen and then they soften he pulls me into a deeper hug and kisses me all over my face.

"You were worth the wait" he says

-end-


End file.
